


Licking the Bowl

by TheFandomLesbian



Series: Angela's Raulson One-Shots [38]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: Angst, Bananun, F/F, Flu shot, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut, feminine hygiene, raulson - Freeform, vaccination, vaginal health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomLesbian/pseuds/TheFandomLesbian
Summary: Mary Eunice finds some troubling information in a magazine in the doctor's office. Lana puts her worries aside.





	Licking the Bowl

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt where Mary Eunice reads some misplaced sex tips and requires Lana to straighten her out.

Where Mary Eunice sat in the waiting room of the doctor’s office, she played with the strap of her purse, nervously drumming her toes on the floor.  _ It’s just a shot. It’s necessary.  _ No matter how much Lana insisted she needed this year’s flu shot, that last year’s flu had nearly killed her, she felt she could sooner face the week of agonizing immobility over allowing the sharp end of a needle to penetrate her skin. Yet, in the room filled with sick people, Mary Eunice was undoubtedly the most anxious. 

The elderly woman across from her leaned forward to the center table. For the first time, Mary Eunice glanced at the round table--until now, she had given it but a cursory look, regarding it as little more than a hive of germs and illness--where the woman’s fingers grazed across the wood grain over the magazine selection, choosing an issue with crumpled pages and faded text. Pursing her lips, Mary Eunice swept the table. Some entertainment would surely distract her! 

To her great fortune, she spotted a copy of the Bible on the table. Perking up, she took the hardback tome between her hands and traced the title with her fingertips.  _ God is with me wherever I go.  _ Granted, she also carried a mini book of prayers in her purse, but a whole Bible was a luxury. She popped the cover off of it to peek inside. 

Crayon marks scarred the page. The ugly marks sapped all of the glee from Mary Eunice’s face.  _ This is a Godless place.  _ Adults had allowed their children to irreparably harm the Bible meant to comfort patrons. Her heart skipped a beat.  _ Maybe it’s a sign. Maybe I shouldn’t be here.  _ But she knew if she left without her flu shot, Lana would positively kill her--and she would drag her back to the doctor’s office and make her get the flu shot. Lana didn’t believe in God enough to believe in prophetic signs. She would take the whole thing as an excuse.  _ Maybe it is an excuse. _ Mary Eunice would be the first to admit she really didn’t want to be here right now. 

Closing the cover of the Bible, Mary Eunice placed it back on the table and grabbed a magazine instead. She still needed the distraction. Flipping through, she landed on a page with a bright, eye-catching font for the title. “Are you still the girl he married? Stay fresh and let him know!” Mary Eunice rolled her eyes and began to turn the page, but then she caught sight of the Lysol logo, and she stopped. Mary Eunice was a sucker for housekeeping. Lysol… That was her brand of choice. Lana swore she would bathe in it if it weren’t toxic. 

Following the words with her eyes, Mary Eunice perked up. The page held some kind of recipe--how to dilute Lysol spray with water, iodine, and baking soda.  _ But for what?  _ She couldn’t imagine something that needed disinfected so thoroughly. She used the regular Lysol spray on everything that could handle it. What else would require more than that? A quirk appearing between her eyebrows, she squinted down at the page.

The article had a picture of a squeeze-thing and a tube attached to it. “Keep everything fresh down there,” the page read.  _ Down where? _ The picture in the article showed a woman pulling up her skirt, revealing a section of her thigh.  _ Between her legs?  _ Mary Eunice scowled, totally bewildered by the suggestion. “Prevent spread of sexual infections through the Lysol douche! Knock out troublesome odors!”  _ Odors? Does it stink?  _ The tip of her nose pinched up. She had never considered the smell of Lana’s private parts unappealing--in fact, the mere thought made her mouth water--but did other people think differently? She didn’t want to be stinky. “Lysol is the name brand in feminine hygiene.”  _ Do I stink? _

The door to the doctor’s office swung open. “Miss McKee? We’re ready for you now.” 

Left with no choice but to abandon the article instead of giving it further investigation, Mary Eunice hopped up out of the chair, put the magazine back on the table, and followed the nurse back to the doctor’s room. 

…

“Lana?” 

Lana lay beside her on the bed, reading an old tome with a title that Mary Eunice knew she should have been able to place but couldn’t. At the sound of her name, her girlfriend perked up. She tucked her bookmark between the pages of the book and closed it, looking across the blankets to Mary Eunice from behind her reading glasses. Beyond the glasses, she was naked as the full moon, shrouded in nothing but slight darkness; neither of them had deigned to clothe themselves after they took a shared shower. “What’s up?” 

A soft blush touched her cheeks. “I read something earlier, in the doctor’s office, and I was wondering if I could ask you about it.” The lamplight on Lana’s glasses reflected Mary Eunice’s own face back at her. She loved the way Lana looked in glasses. 

Lana nodded. “Of course, sunshine, anything.” She put the book aside on the nightstand and strung an arm around Mary Eunice’s shoulders. “What’s on your mind?” 

Hot blush melted all over her face. “I, um…” Lana caressed her hair. It made it a little easier to speak.  _ She licked my butthole last week. This should be easy.  _ It wasn’t easy. Mary Eunice wanted to hide herself in shame. “There was this magazine that gave this recipe for, um, this… This mixture of stuff…” Her face crumpled up. Lana kissed the crown of her head. She gulped. “It was for women to put in their, up their… in their vaginas.” She whispered the last word like a curse word, a dirty thing. “It had, like, Lysol, and iodine, and baking soda… It was stuff I wouldn’t even use to clean our furniture.” 

Lana shook her head. “Don’t believe anything you read like that. Lysol got in a lot of trouble awhile back for that shit. It’s dangerous. Women died.”

“But is it true? Do I stink?” 

“You don’t stink, sunshine.” Lana caressed her cheek. “You’re supposed to smell. That’s healthy. It’s natural. You shouldn’t smell like flowers and roses.” 

Still, Mary Eunice fidgeted. “Are you sure?” 

“If you cook a meal of trout and smother it in butter and spices, do you wash everything off before you eat it, or do you eat it with the good stuff on it?” Mary Eunice’s confused eyes landed on her. “You want to eat it with the good stuff, right?” Mary Eunice nodded. “I want to taste the fish. That’s the point. Maybe men have different expectations, but I know what I like. Do you think  _ I _ stink?” 

“No!” 

The fervor in Mary Eunice’s voice made Lana snort. “See? We’re both fine.” She took off her glasses and put them on top of her book. “Why don’t you let me prove it to you, hm, sunshine?” Mary Eunice ducked her head, but at the coy look Lana gave her, she spread her legs. 

Lana rolled over and kissed across her lower abdomen. She trailed the junction between Mary Eunice’s leg and pelvis with her finger, tangling in the scraggly hair of her thigh and the thicker hair of her pubic mound. “Lana,” Mary Eunice breathed. “I love you…” Lana kissed her navel and followed the curly trail of hair from it down to the place where her labia split.  _ So fast?  _ A crackle of electric excitement tingled down her spine. “Mm…” She hadn’t had a lot of time to get worked up, but she felt warm and wet, and Lana gave a muffled laugh as her fingers traced the stretch marks around her thighs.

The gesture raised goosebumps all over Mary Eunice’s body. All of her hair stood on end and tickled her skin. Lana opened her mouth and split her labia with her tongue. “Mm, sunshine, you taste so good…” She mumbled the words directly into Mary Eunice’s vulva. Mary Eunice arched her back The candle flame of her pleasure spread outward from her clitoris. Her tailbone ground downward into the mattress. 

Lana’s soft mouth suckled on her clitoris. She didn’t tease her. “Oh, Lana--” One of Mary Eunice’s hands fluttered to her breast, and she pawed at it, uncertain how to touch herself. Blush colored her skin. “That feels g-good!” Pushing the stammer out of her voice was a struggle. Her throat bobbed as she swallowed hard. Her vagina gave a slight squeeze.  _ She’s so beautiful.  _ At the sight of the lamplight filtering through Lana’s hair, casting it almost red as it fell in a curtain between her legs, protecting the sight of her most intimate parts from the rest of the room.  _ I love her.  _ Mary Eunice’s heart squeezed at the thought. An aroused stone plunged from her gut lower into her vagina. 

Thick saliva dribbled from Lana’s mouth down the crus of her clitoris. “Mm…” Her purr vibrated against Mary Eunice’s throbbing, twitching organ. Fingers lashing out, she squeezed her own breast, mumbling and moaning as she tossed herself back against the heavy blankets which bundled around her body. “So good,” Lana whispered. She circled the outside of Mary Eunice’s vagina with the pad of one finger, drawing up the arousal she had produced but not penetrating her. “You taste so good.”

She blew a cold stream of air across Mary Eunice’s ached clitoris. “Oh!” Mary Eunice yelped the noise and jumped off of the mattress. “Lana, I feel so good…” 

Lana sank her teeth into the tender flesh of Mary Eunice’s thigh. She squirmed. Sucking hard on the white skin, Lana retreated only when dark red marks were left in her wake. “You want it, don’t you, sunshine?” Mary Eunice nodded. “Say it.”

“I want it, Lana!” Lana smirked. “I want it, please!” Her lips moved like a fish’s, open and closed, open and closed, gasping at the air, and Lana laughed at her before she muffled it with Mary Eunice’s vulva. 

Her fingertip traced the area around her urethra. Mary Eunice wriggled, unable to hold herself still as the suckling mouth closed around her clitoris again, the tip of her tongue flicking there. Lana picked up a quick rhythm. Mary Eunice’s breath hitched in her chest. “I--I’m close!” She didn’t know why she announced it--Lana knew from the way her clitoris flicked in her mouth--but she still did, whimpering and moaning in ecstasy. 

Her orgasm shivered through her. Her vagina tightened. The contraction spiraled through her buttocks and her thighs and her lower back. “Oh!” She shuddered. The squeezes, one, two, three, passed through her as thick fluid trickled from her body.

Lana lapped it up and moved up to kiss her. “Think it smells bad?” she asked with her face inches from Mary Eunice’s. 

Mary Eunice kissed her and tasted herself on Lana’s lips. She shook her head. “No.” 

“Good. ‘Cause I think it’s delicious.” Mary Eunice reached to snake an arm around Lana’s body, but Lana pushed her hand away, and Mary Eunice settled in response. Lana didn’t want her to reciprocate tonight. She was fine with that. Lana kissed her cheek. “You smell great, sunshine… You make my mouth water.” 


End file.
